


This Moment

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brief moments between Scott and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

_The past has already happened, and tomorrow isn’t here yet. For now, the only moment that matters is this one._

Stiles lives for the moments when Scott’s close to the edge, relishing the helpless little whines he gently fucks out of Scott as their sweat-slicked bodies slide against each other in a dance that’s both familiar and brand new every time. He watches Scott in wonder as his plush lips part and Stiles’s name falls from them in a breathy tumble. Sometimes Stiles swallows the words right up, but sometimes he lets them hang there in the air between them. He can tell Scott’s almost to his breaking point when his dark brows rise and he arches his back to meet Stiles’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Stiles, please, please,” he gasps, fingers grasping at the sheets, twisting it between his fingers. Stiles hums with encouragement, wraps a warm hand around Scott’s wet cock and jerks it once, twice, and practically inhales the choked off groan Scott makes as he shoots hot and white over Stiles’s fingers. Stiles shushes the small whimpers Scott can’t help as Stiles milks his oversensitive cock dry. He eventually comes down and stares wondrously at Stiles with wide crimson eyes as Stiles follows him over the edge a few thrusts later. And then they rest there, together, sharing breaths and exchanging slow, sweet kisses.

***

Scott lives for the moments after Stiles has come, is cleaned up, and lying quietly in Scott’s arms with his head pillowed on Scott’s chest. Normally, Stiles is noisy, loud, demanding, almost comically raucous if he’s horny enough. But once it’s over, a voluptuous silence overcomes him, and Scott can’t help but smile. Their scents intermingle in the most beautiful way, and Scott luxuriates in the salty, tangy, earthy scents that represent _them_. He runs his fingers through Stiles’s sex-tousled hair, massaging his scalp and lulling him deeper into sleep.

Or so he thinks.

“Mmm, feels good, Scotty,” Stiles slurs against Scott’s skin. “Like your dick, when I can convince you to fuck me.”

“I aim to please,” Scott chuckles. He tugs a little on Stiles’s hair and soothes the spot with a kiss when Stiles’s hisses indignantly.

They both lapse into silence. Eventually, Scott falls asleep to Stiles’s soft snores and heart beating an even, syncopated rhythm in time with his own.


End file.
